Cogs
'' Cogs''' are evil business robots constantly trying to take over Toontown and turning it into a grey wasteland. There are a total of 32 different Cogs, with 8 in each Corporate Ladder, as well as a boss of each ladder. Each Cog has their own strengths and weaknesses. Each Cog have a five levels range; the higher they are in the Corporate Ladder, the higher the level range as well as their health and the strength of their attacks. Cogs roam the streets, taking over Toon buildings and dropping Cog buildings on top of them. Cogs can also be found in their respective Cog Headquarters. To fight back Cogs, Toons use Gags to "destroy" Cogs. Cogs cannot take a joke, as they will malfunction if they laugh. History thumb|right|250px|The introduction to Cogs Cogs were the invention of Gyro Gearloose. However, they were probably not yet finished. One day, Scrooge McDuck visited Gyro's lab, only to find out that he wasn't there. Scrooge spots a robot contraption, thinks about how it'll make him rich, and activates it. However, the robot goes haywire and starts a machine that creates even more robots - the Cogs. The robot orders the Cogs to take over Toontown. Scrooge is in a frenzy and is captured by the robot. The sake of Toontown is now in peril.... The Cogs Other Types of Cogs There are other types of Cogs not located anywhere on Toontown but inside Cog Headquarters. Skelecogs :Main article: Skelecog Skelecogs are unfinished Cogs located in Sellbot Factory, Cashbot Mints, the District Attorney's Office, Cog Golf Courses, Sellbot Towers, and Cashbot Vault. There are also different variations of Skelecogs: *Regular Skelecogs are the basic Skelecogs. They fight similar to average Cogs. *Virtual Skelecogs can only be found in the District Attorney's Office. They are holograms and can be fought when a Toon fails a puzzle. *Version 2.0 Skelecogs can only be found in Bossbot Headquarters. These Cogs are much stronger than average Cogs and Skelecogs, as they have two shells: the first shell and the second shell. The first shell resembles the normal Cogs. When defeated, the second shell, the Skelecog, is revealed and must be defeated also. Goons :Main article: Goon Goons are "one-eyed" walking robots located in Sellbot Factory, Cashbot Mints, and Cashbot Vault. Goons walk around as security guards, detecting any sign of Toons using their spotlights. If a Toon is caught in their spotlight, the Toon loses Laff Points. Levels and Health The levels a cog can be and the damage points from gags needed to defeat them. #6 #12 #20 #30 #42 #56 #72 #90 #110 #132 #156 #200 Cog Buildings :Main article: Cog Building Cog Buildings are Toon buildings that have been taken over by a Cog. Each Cog type has their own respective building and a boss. Cog Buildings can be reverted back into a Toon building if a Toon or a group of Toons successfully defeats the Cogs in the building. Field Offices :Main article: Field Office Field Offices are different types of Cog buildings in which only Sellbots have. Cog Headquarters :Main article: Cog Headquarters Each Cog type has a respective Cog headquarter. Cog Headquarters can be found at the peninsula of a street, with the exception of Bossbot Headquarters, which is located off Chip 'n Dale's MiniGolf. Cog Invasions :Main article: Cog Invasion Cog Invasions are a single type of Cog invading Toontown. During this phase, no other Cog, except the invading Cog, are roaming the streets and Cog buildings. At this time, any Gag that is used and worked successfully will earn the Toon double skill points. Toons may also summon Cog Invasions when they successfully defeat the Chief Justice and are rewarded a Cog Invasion summon. Trivia *The robot introduced in the old video may be the elusive Chairman. *Some Cogs have similar designs of another Cog, such as the Cold Caller having a darker tint of blue than the Short Change. *Strangely, the Cogs in the seventh section of the Corporate Ladder, such as The Mingler, are much stronger than the eighth section. *Three of the Sellbot Cogs are the only ones to have a non-alphabetical letter in their name, those being: Mover & Shaker, Two-Face, and Mr. Hollywood. *Although, Cogs are genderless, some Cogs look like female Cogs, such as The Mingler and Micromanager. *The only time Cogs laugh, other than malfunctioning from Gags, is when they are hit by the Pixie Dust used by the VP SOS Toons. *Although, the "Toon Resistance" section of the Toon News... for the Amused! states a Cog's weakness, any Gag can defeat the Cog. A speculation may be that the weaknesses may have higher accuracy than those who aren't weak to the Gag. Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cashbots Category:Lawbots Category:Bossbots Category:Boss Category:Cog HQs Category:Special Cogs